plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bananasaurus Rex
:Not to be confused with Tyrannosaurus Rex, a dinosaur and environmental modifier in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Banana Animal Plant |ability = This gains +1 /+1 when you draw a card. After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second.}} Bananasaurus Rex is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time the plant hero draws a card, and make it do a bonus attack after the initial combat if it does not get destroyed in the process. Origins It is based on the banana, an edible fruit, botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large herbaceous, flowering plants in the genus Musa, and a Tyrannosaurus, more commonly knows as Tyrannosaurus rex, a carnivorous dinosaur in the genus of coelosaurian theropoda dinosauria. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "banana," the real-life plant this is based on, and "Tyrannosaurus rex," the real-life dinosaur this is based on. It could also be a reference to the famous internet gamer of the same name, though this may just be a coincidence. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Banana Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: '''This gains +1 /+1 when you draw a card. After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Tribe change: Fruit Animal Plant → Banana Animal Plant Strategies With While it is initially not the most cost effective plant, it can become very strong in the late game. Try to increase its power by using cards that allows the player to draw more cards, like Flourish and Holo-Flora. Bananasaurus Rex also acts as an alternative , but it does not benefit from . However, Team-up plants like Torchwood can protect it in the early turns, because it is weak at the beginning of the game. Use Flourish to draw more cards to buff it. Party Thyme is a good choice too, since it does a bonus attack and draw cards to buff it. However, it is weak, so make sure to protect Party Thyme. Other plants that can also draw cards like Sage Sage and Bean Counter can also be able to buff it. Keeping a received superpower can also buff the Bananasaurus Rex because it counts as drawing a card. Flourish, Re-Peat Moss, and Banasaurus Rex and possibly Party Thyme together are a great combo. When you play Flourish, Bananasaurus Rex will gain +2/+2 while Re-Peat Moss will attack. Then, Party Thyme will draw a card. Later on, it will draw once more. Against The player should target this plant before it grows too powerful, as it also grows when other plant cards let them draw more cards. If it gets out of control, use Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, Deadly zombies, or to destroy it. Gallery Trivia *It is one of the five plants that are based on a banana, the other four being Brainana, Banana Tree, Banana Launcher and Banana (an unused plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars). *It is one of the two cards in the game. The other is Brainana. *It is the only animal card in the class. *In the release trailer, its tongue is red, however it is vanilla-coloured in-game. **Also, in the trailer, it is seen eating a , however it doesn't do this in-game. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards